A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various devices with electronic displays such as electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, wearable computers, laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, home electronics, automotive electronics, augmented reality devices, and so forth to view the digital content.
In some cases, the digital content may be utilized by users in a variety of contexts. For example, users desiring to learn a language may utilize digital content in that language to increase the user's exposure to the language, with the goal of increasing the user's fluency. In language learning applications, the absorption of language within a content item may greatly affect the ability of a user to develop foreign language skills. However, the absorption of a particular content item may vary between individual users. Consequently, selecting digital content appropriate for absorption may be challenging to the individual.